clonearmyofstarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
327 Star Corps
The 327th Star Corps was an elite corps of clone troopers during the Clone Wars. They were one of the most active units in the Grand Army of the Republic, and fell under the 2nd Sector Army and Systems Army Alpha. Contents: Characteristics History Appearances Sources Characteristics Lieutenant Galle of the 327th Star Corps, wearing a kama and a pauldron. The troops of the 327th Star Corps were distinguished by striped yellow markings running the length of their armor and, as a result of Clone Marshal Commander Bly's ARC training, his troopers were allowed to don kamas and command pauldrons. One unit within the 327th was K Company. History The 327th Star Corps was deployed for the first time at the Battle of Geonosis and remained active all the way to the last days of the Clone Wars. Jedi General Aayla Secura was assigned to the Corps after her mission to Hypori, which took place four months into the war. Due to his ARC training, Clone Marshal Commander Bly had misgivings about Secura's Jedi way of doing things, but over time he came to understand her strategies, and the two forged a close relationship. Under the control of General Aayla Secura and Commander Bly, the 327th served as the Republic's spearhead into the Outer Rim Territories in the latter days of the Clone Wars. Their name was derived from the actions they engaged in on the Outer Rim, never seeing Coruscant and rarely stationed in one place for more than a week. The troopers of the 327th saw action on such diverse worlds as New Holstice, Anzat, Dromund Kaas, and Honoghr. The corps was deployed in full force during the Republic's five-month siege of Saleucami, which pitted the Jedi and their clone troopers against a massive Morgukai clone army. After the CIS forces were crushed, the 327th were deployed to the Commerce Guild purse world Felucia in an attempt to capture Presidente Shu Mai. Arriving aboard the Venator-class Star Destroyer Intrepid, the initial days of the assault saw a string of success for Bly and his troops, despite the fact that Shu Mai managed to elude capture. As the 327th pushed through the planet's southern hemisphere, Bly received Order 66 via a top-secret channel. Order 66 branded Aayla Secura and the rest of the Jedi in command of the corps as enemies of the Republic. When Aayla was distracted by a low-flying bird, Bly and his lieutenants poured blaster fire into their Jedi General. Presumably, the 327th went on to capture Felucia. It continued to faithfully serve the Galactic Empire after its creation. The 327th in action Appearances The Clone Wars: Headgames Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Jedi Crash" Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Defenders of Peace" Star Wars Republic 68: Armor (First appearance) What Goes Up... Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami Star Wars : Battlefront II Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Evasive Action: End Game [ Sources Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic Order 66: Destroy All Jedi